


freed

by nicotinedaydream



Series: 100 Words of Sterek [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is weirded out but it's chill, Forest spirits say thank you, M/M, Stiles is handy with his hands again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicotinedaydream/pseuds/nicotinedaydream
Summary: words of the day (12/5): golden, oak, stumble





	freed

The golden shine of Stiles's eyes is bright, mischievous, alluring, and Derek feels himself enchanted by their depths as the boy's fingertips stroke over ancient oak.

"Should be about… here," Stiles hums, tongue poking through the corner of his mouth. The tree he's casting a spell on shudders slightly, branches trembling, leaves whispering.

"What does that do?" he asks, eyeing the tree warily. Stiles grins, nodding his head.

"Yep. That should do it."

"Do wh—"

Derek's stumble back is something he'll always refer to as surprise, not fear, when the tree had transformed into a tiny and grateful-looking forest spirit.


End file.
